Just A Normal Day With The Sohma Family
by Kuroi Aisu
Summary: Just a story about the normal life of Tohru and her Sohma friends.
1. Normal Start?

**Another Fruits Basket story by me,Ai-Chan  
Hope you like it  
Ps:i do not know the pairings yet, and it may have NO pairings.  
On this moment i have Writers Block, and i hope i will cure it with my ChatBox story.  
So don't expect much of this...yet  
Please readxreview**

* * *

It was a normal day at the Sohma house,Yuki was still sleeping,Tohru was happily preparing breakfast,Kyo was on the roof and Shigure was singing one of his songs _breakfast all for me!breakfast only for me._Tohru was ready with the pancakes.She picked 4 plates,set them on the table and walked away.She climbed the ladder to the roof and shook Kyo's sleeping body.

"Nani!" Kyo stood up, ready in attack position."Heh, Kyo it's just me!" he saw her and let his hands fell down."Breakfast's ready"she said after a long silence.Tohru then fell over a leaf that was lying on the roof"Waahh!"she fell into Kyo's strong arms…or should i say paws,a loud familiar 'Poof' was heard and a orange kitty lay in her arms."Gomen kyo-kun! "

she hugged him and a couple of tears were forming in her eyes."Stop crying, you know i hate it when you cry"they both blushed furiously and Kyo quickly regained himself"You know i..i didn't mean it like that!!"he stuttered, Tohru giggled.Kyo's attemps to stay cool failed and it was funny.

"You don't have to say anything,come there are pancakes!"she climbed down and when she was there almost another 'Poof' was heared and a handsome orange haired teenager who was naked sat on her.He grabbed his clothes and runned away,she blushed again and walked to Yuki's chamber."Yuki-kun,breakfast ready!"

Tohru walked inside and saw a sleepy Yuki."Hai,wait a second"He got up and walked towards her,he then let his head fall on her shoulder,creating a deep blush from our favorite onigiri."You are not a morning person i see"she softly giggled.After a couple of minutes Yuki finally walked on his own again."I'm sorry for that Honda-san"

she only waved his apology off "i don't mind" he smiled one of his smiles he kept for her.Of course she didn't mind,Tohru just wasn't the person to mind such things.He wandered of in his mind, thinking about how lucky all the Sohma's were.Yuki was suprised when he heard her voice, he saw the cat and growled."Kyo-kun,here's your breakfast!" Kyo looked up at her

"Thanks,i think" he took a large bite of it.It was delicious,like all the meals Tohru made.After a while of peacefull eating Tohru let out a yell."What's wrong,Honda-san?" Yuki asked, a wave of concern hitting him."It's time for school, and i made a promise to mom, i can't be late!" Kyo stood up

"Come" Tohru looked at him in suprise,she then smiled."Hai!" and of they went.Like always Tohru was walking between the cat and the rat.

**

* * *

**

**Me:Hope you like it a bit.  
Oh and, Thx to my good friend Me-chan, for all her support in my daily life.  
Costructive critism,flames and every other kind of review are welcome,because i always love to hear from my fans!  
Kyo:You are sounding like that pervert who thinks he has fans.  
Shigure:Oww,that hurts,Kyonkichi!  
Kyo:It's already bad enough if Ayame calls me that, but if you are starting it too!  
Kyo starts beating up Shigure  
Me:Okayy,who will do the disclaimer?  
Tohru:i will,Ai-chan!  
Me:Aww, arigato gozai masu Tohru-chan!  
Tohru:No problem!  
Ai-chan does not own Fruits Basket, or any of it characters, the only thing she owns is this fic!****  
****  
****Next Time:Normal Friends**


	2. Normal Friends?

**Hey, this chapter is NOT written by me (Kyoko Hatsuki-chan) but by my good friend Me-chan (Meroko-hime)  
I didn't really read it...so, don't blame me if there are typo's**

**DISCLAIMER:  
Kyoko:Me or Me-chan don't own Fruits basket or it's characters, we are just using it for the story  
Me-chan:Although I want to own Kyo,Yuki,Hatsuharu and Kisa (and Rin from the manga)**

**Hope you like it,**

* * *

Tohru was walking between the cat and the rat (mouse). She was happy to be with the Sohma's , all of them were so friendly towards her, and she knew she had to break the curse, somehow. She looked at Yuki, who noticed this, and then he smiled at her. She smiled back, and looked at Kyo, who was looking the other way.

"That math homework was hard, ne?" "it was, that's why I didn't make it" Kyo said, he grinned a little at the brown haired girl, who was surprised."You could have studied with me and Yuki-kun!" Kyo's grin disappeared. "Why would I study with that stupid rat!" Tohru looked shocked. "You could have asked…me too, I know I'm not good at math, but I could help you" "Really? I will next time, I'm really sorry for yelling at you too..." Tohru smiled at him, happy he was opening up so much to her. After a while of pleasant silence they arrived at school. "Yo, Tohru-kun!" It was Uotani Arisa, the blonde Yankee friend of Tohru, and after her there was a black haired girl."Good day, Tohru-kun" that was of course Hanajima Saki, the other best friend of Tohru.

"Uo-chan, Hana-chan!!" they hugged each other as of they didn't see each other in a year."How was your weekend, Tohru-kun?" Arisa asked, while ruffling Tohru's hair. "It was good, and your weekend's?"Saki then answered "The Sohma's are having even weirder waves then before…., and my weekend was perfect.." Tohru, Kyo and Yuki gulped unseen. Hanajima was close to finding their secret…a little too close."My weekend was good too, I saw Kureno again!" Arisa was smiling bright, and Tohru put on a fake smile, she didn't want her friend to get hurt…."That's good Uo-chan!!" Hana turned her face. "Your waves changed a little, Tohru-kun, what's wrong?" "Heh?! Nothing Hana-chan!" she told the 'flower' Hana closed her eyes a bit.

"Okay, I believe you, Tohru-kun…." Uo noticed that Hana wasn't exactly telling the truth, but the 'fish' kept her mouth shut, for one time. "Tooohhruuuu!!" a blonde haired boy yelled, he runned towards the brown haired girl, a white with black haired boy following him lazily. "Momiji-kun! Hatsuharu-san!" Kyo stopped Momiji from hugging Tohru, Momiji pouted and tried to hug her again, this time Kyo grabbed his hand and angry walked to a place were they could talk alone.

--With Kyo and Momiji-- (Kyo's POV)

I grabbed that stupid rabbit's hand and pulled him towards a place were nobody was walking.  
"You stupid usagi!" I yelled, the blonde was crying at the harsh treatment I was giving him.  
"But…but I only wanted to hug Tohru-kun!" I sighed, this boy was useless.

Dressing like a girl, and acting like a child (Not my opinion, I love Momiji-chan!) "Stupid! If that Yankee and that psychic find out our secret …..I don't know what will happen then!" Momiji sniffled and dried his tears with his arm. "Gomen nasai, I wasn't thinking…" I sighed, I wanted to say he didn't think at all…but I couldn't, probably because he is so close to Tohru…

**

* * *

**

* * *

**This was the end of chapter 2, next is chapter 3 (Normal School)**


End file.
